lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Johnny Dog Identidy
The Johnny Dog Identidy 'is a 2016 run n' gun 2D platformer released as a downloadable title for the V2, created by Inora. The game follows Johnny Dog, who is released from limbo to defeat 8 creations. The game is inspired by classic ''Mega Man like the originals were inspired by Banjo-Kazooie. Reception has been (TBA). Story "Ahem, today I will tell you the story of one man's epic journey. And by man, I mean anthromorphic dog. And by epic journey, I mean unnecessary shenanigans...." Johnny Dog wakes up in a large, bright white sanctuary where he sees a large hand reaching down. ::'''Johnny Dog: Wow, that was a great cat nap. Or dog nap, I suppose. Ha! Get it! Dog nap! I'm a dog! ::The Creator: Now I remember why I sealed you away. ::Johnny Dog: So you're God? Y'know, God backwards is- ::The Creator: Please be quiet. In a way, yes, I am god. I'm also known as The Creator. In the world you inhabit, I was the one who made it all happen. You, unfortunately, are my greatest creation. It's been four years since I sealed you away. ::Johnny Dog: If you hate me so much, why wake me up? ::The Creator: I'm a bit of a joke among the other deities. No one takes me very seriously. And my reputation would be ruined if my creations revolted against me and caused some trouble. ::Johnny Dog: So if I beat up your mischevious creations, what do I get? ::The Creator: Well, I suppose I could release you from Limbo. ::Johnny Dog: So I'm on a new adventure after all this time. If I had a quarter for every adventure I'd been on, I'd be a r- ::The Creator: Just go. And so, Johnny Dog set out on an adventure to defeat 8 creations of this joke of a god and seal them away to earn his freedom. In any order, Johnny Dog visits and battles the 8 creations in their home lands. After defeating two of them, The Creator frees Lady Kit from Limbo to assist him. ::Johnny Dog: ~Oh jeez, hey Lady Kit~ ::Lady Kit: Are the tildes really necessary? Let's go. ::Johnny Dog: ~~Okay...~~ The two take down 4 more, and The Creator releases Johnny's cousin Ronny from Limbo as one last gift to help him out. ::Ronny Dog: HI, CUZ!!!!!! ::The Creator: You have an interesting family there. ::Johnny Dog: Didn't you create them? ::The Creator: That's not relevant. Go complete your quest! The trio defeat the remaining creations, and learn from the final one that they escaped from Limbo to live their own lives, and were only trying to protect themselves. The three are inspired by the rebels, and head back to The Creator to instruct him to leave them alone. ::Johnny Dog: We took care of their mischief. But I think you owe them freedom. They're creations like me and my friends, and we deserve better. ::The Creator: I made you a long time ago. What is dead should stay dead. I have better things to do. ::Johnny Dog: You can't forget your past. ::The Creator: But I can destroy it. The Creator then turns on them and begins attacking them in his sanctuary. He is rather powerful compared to them, but they are assisted by his other rebel creations. Together, they overpower him and trap him there forever, fleeing. All together, the rebel creations look forward to a blank future that they can decide. Gameplay The game is a 2D run n' gun platformer in the style of Mega Man. From a stage select screen, players pick 8 different levels in any order. They must platform and battle through the stage to fight a boss, and once all 8 are defeated, the final stage will be opened. In the menu, players can also buy items using money from the levels, and change your character. Each character has their own way of doing things, and some secrets can only be acessed with that character's ability. A major part of the game is how weapons can be changed. Every character has a melee attack, but they can also equip a single weapon they stole from an enemy or found in a crate and use them in different ways. There are a large amount of collectable weapons, and each has a unique effect and ammo/durability requirement. Characters Playable NPCs Bosses Enemies *'Johnny Dogs': Failed AU Johnny Dogs. They're basically punching bags that are used by The Creator to teach combat. *'Cannonfaces': A cannon with a face. They appear in Underground Lab and Digital Cruise, being fairly easy enemies that are fast but take a while to attack, blasting large powerful cannonballs. Destroy them while they charge up. *'Asgradian Warrior's: Warriors that appear in Asgard and Digital Cruise. They are annoying enemies who charge forward, spear-first, and use their shields to block ranged attacks. Attack them aerially or use Ronny Dog to catch them off guard. *'Crocodiles': These creatures appear in Slimey Swamp and Digital Cruise. They only have one health, but are very fast and pop up and out of the swamp, attacking by swallowing the character whole to KO them. *'Laser Eyes': These creatures appear in Monster City and Digital Cruise. They float around avoiding Johnny Dog and blast lasers that are fast but weak. Use aerial attacks to take them down. *'Bleghs': These creatures appear in Monster City and Digital Cruise. They're gigantic George-esque monsters that smash down, creating shockwaves that will trip the character and do big damage. Ronny is a good choice for these tough opponents. *'Thugs': These creatures appear in Power Plant. They are not resilient, but very tough and fast, using a giant range of weapons. *'Mutants': These creatures appear in Lost World. They're jumbled corruptions of Inora characters that use randomized attack patterns stolen from other enemies. *'Alien Soldier': These aliens appear in Space Station and Digital Cruise. They aren't very strong or resilient, but teleport around annoyingly and attack the character with a blaster from afar. Items Items *'Hot Dog': Get it...it's a dog. These are common items that restore a decent amount of health for Johnny and a small amount for everyone else. *'Cat Nip': Lady Kit's signature food. It'll heal her a large amount of health and do nothing for the others. They appear after she's unlocked. *'Turkey Leg': Ronny's favorite food. It'll heal him a large amount of health, a small amount for Johnny, and nothing for Lady Kit. They appear after he's unlocked. *'Cake': A rare item that heals everyone a lot. Everybody likes cake. *'Happy Tokens': Collectible items that will permanently increase your health. *'Ammo': Load up your empty weapons. *'Wrench': Fix up your melee weapons. *'Magnet': Pull in coins. *'Hot Sauce': After drinking this stuff, your character will temporarily be twice as fast and invulnerable, setting any enemies who touch it to burn. Weapons *'Pistol': A common weapon that has a few ammo. It's not very strong but it's pretty fast and has unlimited range. *'Shotgun': A weapon for up-close battles. It's slow but very powerful and has low ammo. *'Machine Gun': This weapon is weak but fast and has tons of ammo. *'Rocket Launcher': Attained from Dr. Meanstein and Rosnotnik. It has a single ammo but has giant radius and is fast. *'Hammer': A slow melee weapon that lasts forever but has low range. If it lands, it'll do massive damage. *'Baseball Bat': A fast melee weapon that lasts for a while. It's not very strong but has good range. *'Freeze Ray': This weapon will do no damage, but lasts forever and will freeze the opponent for a while. *'Flamethrower': This weapon has low range but lasts forever and will set the opponent on fire. *'Boomerang': A ranged weapon that lasts forever, but is slow and weak. *'Sword': A weapon attained from Rain. It's fast and powerful but doesn't last very long and has low range. *'Sunglasses': Attained from Shade Dog and war!Johnny Dog. It has one ammo, but will clear the screen with a giant laser. Stages Reception TBA Category:Games